Arlong: Empire Rising
General Info | Stamina1 = 10 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Rookie | Conditions1 = | Manuals = | Experience1 = 451 | Beli1 = 3187 | Title1 = | Quest2 = Arlong Empire: Fiend | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 15 | Battles2 = 7 | Difficulty2 = Veteran | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = 988 | Beli2 = 8585 | Title2 = | Quest3 = Arlong Empire: Villain | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 15 | Battles3 = 7 | Difficulty3 = Elite | Conditions3 = | Manuals3 = | Experience3 = 1186 | Beli3 = 9921 | Title3 = Domination | Quest4 = Arlong Empire: Arch-Villain | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 30 | Battles4 = 7 | Difficulty4 = Expert | Conditions4 = | Manuals4 = | Experience4 = 2996 | Beli4 = 18352 | Title4 = Berserk | QuestN = 1 }} Notes *There are multiple Arlong fortnights. This FN was released early in the game and is not to be confused with the later released "Young Arlong" fortnight Shark Attack! Arlong Pirates!! *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear of all difficulty levels. *Limited-Time Event. *All difficulties get a chance to drop the manual for their difficulty. *Expert difficulty also gets the chance to drop the manual for Enraged Arlong Shark On Tooth **The higher the difficulty level, the higher the chance of getting drops. *Hatchan is the secret stage character who has a higher than normal chance to drop a poster Drop rates *Do you want to know what are the precise drop chances of a poster or manual? Now you can see them here (for Elite and Expert). Also, please help refine that data by sharing the results of your drops through this form. How to Beat Arlong; Empire Rising FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap General Information This is one of the earliest fortnights and so it is relatively easy. It also provides relatively uninteresting drops - the only thing this is good for is Nami's Mirage Tempo books as well as Arlong sockets and skillbooks, but Arlong sockets can be gained from (a much more difficult, however) Shark Attack! Arlong Pirates!! FN, and Enraged Arlong Shark On Tooth special is relatively weak so you are only going to be farming this if you are a very new player or if you are so experienced there is nothing else worthwile on other FNs. Also, Nami's MT books drop only on Elite, so the drop rates are poor - you are much better just waiting for the Doctor Hogback's Lab of the Dead FN. (And yes, Choo and Hachi sockets have minor value too but those again can be found in more rewarding FNs). Anyway, in this FN you will encounter Arlong and his crew, and seriously, they are not much tougher then in the story mode. Practically any mid-level team can finish this. Recommended Captains * any captain worth their salt in other FNs will do fine here, but QCK captains are probably best, given that Arlong and Kuroobi are STR. Best farmable QCK captain is of course Eneru, Lightning Incarnate 200,000,000 Volt Amaru and of course he makes this FN a breeze. Mihawk with a slasher team will do perfectly well, too. Even your standard newbie Roronoa Zoro Ashura Ichibugin team will work, through course DEX vs STR bosses means a bit tougher challenge, so use it only if you have nothing else in other colors/classes. Recommended Support Units * Usopp Usopp Golden Pound and other time delayers will work very well, nobody has immunity Recommended Teams Anything, really. QCK teams preferred. Any Eneru, or QCK 2.5x+ captain led team can breeze through this even if you are half asleep 30 Stamina Walkthrough Team Builder Helper Coming soon. Category:Events